


Silence of Knowledge

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: "Take a load off," Gladio had said, and he set out to make sure Ignis did exactly that.





	Silence of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmelody/gifts).



> Way, you were the first recurring name in my kudos, and you've had a soft spot in my heart ever since. I hope you enjoy what comes over the next year as much as you've enjoyed the last, and I'm going to enjoy what you're working on just the same. Merry Christmas.

“Take a load off.”

That had been Gladio’s instruction. Ignis was going to do just that, and Gladio was going to see that he did. To that end, he’d dragged Ignis out to a bar that was louder than Ignis would have liked and plied him with drinks that Ignis wouldn’t have chosen himself.

It was, at least, better than the strip club Ignis had feared, or the night club where conversation could only be maintained with shouts and hand gestures. There had been a band on in the bar, some old fashioned rock group from the days when an audience’s enjoyment of a performance wasn’t solely linked to the volume. It was still too loud for Ignis’ tastes, but when Gladio had leaned in close to talk directly against Ignis’ ear and the scent of Gladio’s soap and aftershave had hit his nose, and the tip of Gladio’s own nose had brushed against the shell of Ignis’ ear, Ignis had decided that the volume was a burden he could bear.

The tip of Ignis’ nose was numb with the drinks Gladio had given him. There had been neon green shots that tasted vaguely of apple, and clear ones that tasted of aniseed, and when Ignis had accused Gladio of trying to get him drunk Gladio had laughed and admitted that was his plan. His next trip to the bar had seen him return with a tray of cocktails to taste. Ignis had taken a liking to one that featured Cleigne cream and coffee liqueur heavily in its recipe, and Gladio had favoured one primarily composed of rum, brandy, and orange liqueur.

They’d shared sips of each other’s drinks, and when the band had finished playing for the night, Gladio, a little more unsteady on his feet than he was accustomed to being, had suggested walking home to help them sober up. Ignis blamed the alcohol, and the chilly nip in the air, for the flush on his cheeks. Gladio’s arm draped across his shoulders heavily, tugging Ignis in towards Gladio’s heat and kept him there as they ambled back in no great hurry.

Ignis was almost sad to see his apartment block approaching, and he internally debated inviting Gladio inside for a coffee, namely to help him sober up further before he went home, but also to draw the evening out a little more. The hour was growing late, however, and Ignis didn’t wish to impose. Doubtless they both had things to attend to in the morning that would be made all the more difficult by a later night than they were already having.

“Thank you for tonight,” he said, slipping out from under Gladio’s arm with reluctance when they reached the doorway. Gladio appeared, for a second, to be just as reluctant to let him go, but then he took his arm back to himself and fixed Ignis with a smile.

“No sweat,” Gladio answered. “It was good to see you smile.”

Ignis bowed his head, unable to keep looking at that expression on Gladio’s face. He wanted nothing more than to invite him inside, to stay in his company a while longer. They were both so busy with their duties that they didn’t get the time to relax together that Ignis would have liked. Although it was probably for the best, all things considered. “I enjoyed myself,” he admitted. “We should make the time to do it again.”

“Yeah?” Gladio looked more than merely happy. His face lit up, his smile widening into a grin, and he stepped closer to Ignis. For one, awful, delightful moment Ignis thought he was about to be hugged, and then Gladio stepped back again, brushing one hand through his hair. “I’ll hold you to that,” he promised.

Ignis swallowed and gave a small nod, hoping fervently that he would. “You should go,” he said, when the silence had become heavy and neither of them had made a move to walk away. It was a reminder to himself, more than anything.

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed, looking mournful. “I’m glad you enjoyed tonight,” he said, fiddling with his hair and then dropping his hand, awkward sincerity in his voice. “I wanna spend more time with you.”

Ignis felt his throat going dry, and he made himself look away, anywhere but at the softly sincere smile on Gladio’s face, or the look in his eyes. “Me too,” he admitted.

A hand brushed his arm as Gladio reached out and tugged him in once more, and Ignis found himself enveloped in a warm, firm hug. He coiled his arms around Gladio’s back in response and returned the gesture, waiting for the telltale pat on his back that would indicate Gladio was done and Ignis could let go now.

It didn’t come. Instead, swamped in the warmth of Gladio’s arms and the scent of his aftershave, Ignis felt Gladio turn his head inwards, towards Ignis’ hair, and inhale. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, and he leaned back a little, still held in Gladio’s arms as he looked up at Gladio.

Gladio leaned closer, slowly, until Ignis could see nothing else, and then he felt lips brush against his. Ignis’ brain short circuited, falling quiet for the first time in his life as nothing but white noise played in his head. Gladio pulled back a little, his face filling Ignis’ vision, his arms still around Ignis. His eyes flickered to Ignis’ mouth, and Ignis’ eyes, and Ignis stared at him, unable to scrape a thought together.

When he leaned forward himself, and pressed his own lips against Gladio’s, he felt the arms around him tighten. The press of Gladio’s lips was soft and he tasted of nothing very much, counter to everything Ignis had ever read about kissing. When a tongue pressed gently against his Ignis felt a shiver run up his spine, and something resembling coherent thought returned to him.

_Close your eyes_ , it said. So Ignis did and let himself relax in Gladio’s arms and press his own tongue forward to meet Gladio’s in slow, testing touches and brushes. Gladio gave a purr of approval against Ignis’ mouth, and Ignis felt a hand brush up into his hair as Gladio kissed him firmly, tongue invading and taking his mouth in ways that made Ignis’ whole body ache for more.

They seemed to kiss for an age, until finally Gladio pulled away, still holding Ignis close and pressed his forehead against Ignis’. Ignis, for his part, was flushed and breathless, and suffering a pleasurable ache in his groin that Gladio’s proximity was making all the sweeter. “Wow,” Gladio said, softly.

Ignis blushed further, and admitted, in a whisper, “I want to invite you in.”

Gladio’s smile was tender as he answered, “Next time. We can have coffee,” his grin turned a little broader with mischief as he added, “actual coffee, not euphemism coffee, and more of this.”

Ignis laughed, self conscious and aroused and happy, and gave a nod. “I’d like that.”


End file.
